Baby
by ShelbyHolmes
Summary: What would happen if the Impala turned into a human? A human!Impala fanfic.
1. Prologue

Baby

Chapter 1: Prologue

"Oh god, finally," Dean sighed as he fell onto the motel bed. They had just driven ten hours straight. It was necessary, though. They didn't exactly leave their last case on a good note. Let's just say, threatening a State Trooper with the demon knife is _not_ a good idea.

"I'm gonna take a shower," Sam called, already in the bathroom. Dean grunted in reply and turned over. Maybe he could catch a little z's before morning came. A few raindrops hit the roof, and Dean finally began to drift off when the sprinkling turned into a storm.

Sam walked out of the bathroom, his long, wet hair hanging down to his shoulders. He walked to the window with a strange expression and pulled the curtains back. "Why is it raining?" he wondered aloud, looking out into the night.

"Do you want the scientific explanation or the smartass one?" Dean mumbled sleepily, eyes still closed.

"No, seriously Dean," Sam persisted. "There's been a drought in this area for the past three weeks and it was expected to last at least another month. Why would it just start raining the night we rolled into town?"

Dean groaned and turned over to look at Sam. "Okay, dude, it's just rain. Not everything in the entire world revolves around us. Just go to sleep. It'll probably die down soon."

As soon as the words exited his mouth, as if to prove him wrong, there was a bright flash of lighting and a loud _boom_ of thunder swiftly afterwards. Sam gave Dean a bitch-face and crossed his arms.

Dean got up and went to the window. "Just a coincidence," he said. But to prove him wrong yet again, there was a blinding bolt of lightning and an even louder crack of thunder. "Shut up," Dean said before Sam could bitch-face him again.

There was a familiar _whoosh_ behind them and Castiel said, "There is something wrong with this storm."

"No dip, Sherlock," Dean retorted. He sighed and ran his hand over his face. "Can't we just leave this till morning? We can pick this back up after I get a quick nap." Dean walked over to the bed and flopped down again.

"Dean, don't you think it would wiser to at least protect ourselves with salt?" Castiel asked. He had his worried face on, so Dean obliged.

"Sammy, go get some salt," he ordered, annoyed, as he threw the car keys at him. Sam caught them with a nod and walked out the door and into the rain.

"Are you good now, Cas?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded curtly in reply. "Alright then," Dean sighed. He laid down, again, hoping desperately that he could get some sleep, only to bolt upright the next second by the sound of the door slamming open.

"Dean, it's not there," Sam gasped as he stood in the doorway, drenched by only a little while in the rain.

"Just go get some more. There was a gas station near the exit," Dean told him angrily, mad that Sam was freaking out over nothing. Salt wasn't ever that expensive, and they often ran out. It wasn't that big of a deal.

"No, Dean," Sam gulped, sounding really scared now. "The car. The Impala isn't there." He cringed, as if preemptively deflecting something being thrown at him.

"What?" Dean's voice was flat, and the next second, he was at the door, looking out into the downpour. The rain was heavy, but it was still visibly certain that his car was not anywhere in the entire parking lot.

"My car!" Dean yelled as he ran into the parking lot. He stood in the space where the Impala was parked just a while ago. Dean, being Dean, started freaking out and hyperventilating. He bent over with his hands on his knees, trying his hardest to keep himself from going room to room and questioning everyone in sight.

"Oh god," Sam sighed, exasperated, and ran to his older brother. Castiel had already started poofing around and searching the area for the Impala. After a few minutes of Sam trying desperately to comfort his brother, Castiel poofed next to the pair with a sad and scared face. Sad, because he had failed to find it. Scared, because he knew full well the wrath of Dean Winchester when you mess with his car.

Castiel just shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. Sam had already started backing away slowly from Dean, scared of what would come next. Dean slowly straightened himself up; fists clenched, and took a deep breath.

Surprisingly, his voice was level and calm. But that was the scary part. "I'm going to find whoever did this," he said, more to himself than the others, "and I'm going to kill them. I'm going to kill their family. I'm going to kill their _cat_."

"Alright Dean, you can kill their cat. Just calm down. We're not going anywhere in this rain, and definitely not without a car. We'll pick this up tomorrow, okay?" Sam tried desperately to calm his hysterical brother, but Dean was just blocking him out.

Dean was now pacing around, clenching his fists so hard that his nails were digging into his palms and pinpricks of blood were beginning to drip down his hands. Sam sighed and looked to Castiel pleadingly, and Cas nodded curtly in reply. Castiel walked over to Dean swiftly and muttered, "I'm sorry, Dean," then brought his two fingers to Dean's temple and put him to sleep.

Dean hit the ground with a thud, and Castiel grabbed his wrist and zapped him into the motel room. Sam shut the door behind him. "How long will he be out?" Sam asked, sounding concerned.

"About 20 minutes," Castiel replied, looking at Dean with a strange expression. Sam shook his head with another long sigh and sat down on the other bed. "Maybe he'll wake up and think it was a nightmare," he thought hopefully. Although he didn't think it would happen, it didn't hurt to hope.

Sam decided he would take this time checking to see if this was just a regular storm. He opened up his computer and looked up the weather report for this area. As he had read earlier in a newspaper, there had been a drought going on for a few weeks, and then this storm randomly showed up when they came into town.

Before Sam could ponder further, the lights flickered out. Now he was left in the dark, and without internet. He sighed for about the hundredth time that night, and got up to go and get the flashlight. After searching his bags clumsily because of the lack of light, he finally got Dad's journal and a flashlight and went back to the table. He set both down and was about to sit down himself, but he noticed that something was missing. His laptop.

"Are you serious?" Sam groaned, exasperated. He snatched the flashlight off the table and turned it on, searching the entire room for his laptop. "This can't be happening," he muttered, looking under the beds. He got up and ran his hand through his hair. "What is happening?"

"I don't know," Castiel said, scaring Sam.

"Damn it, Cas," Sam said, copying Dean. He sighed, "Can you at least turn the lights back on?" Castiel nodded and obliged. "Well, at least we have lights."

Castiel looked around and said, "It has, indeed, been a very strange night."

As if the world wanted to agree with Castiel, there was a knock on the door. Sam automatically reached for his gun and walked towards the door slowly. He turned the knob and opened it, holding his gun behind him.

There was a teenage girl, about fifteen, standing in the doorway, her long, jet black hair soaked and hanging down to about her waist. Sam looked at her strangely and asked, "Uhm… who are you." She smiled kindly back up at him and said, "Sammy, I'm the Impala."


	2. Wake Up, Baby

I took my first breath in, and opened my eyes for the first time. It was a bit disorienting, being in a human body. The first thing I noticed was the cold blanket of rain hitting me. _This is new_, I thought. Oh, thinking, that was new as well. I laid on the ground for a while, but when I started to shake from cold, I decided I should get up and try this walking thing.

"Now, all you do is put two feet on the ground..." I paused for a second, amused by the sound of my own voice. "Hell**o**_o__**O**__O_**o**." I laughed, changing the pitch if my voice. I was having so much fun that I hadn't noticed that I had succeeded in standing up, and I laughed at that as well. "That was easy," I remarked happily.

I was still a bit hesitant about the walking bit, though. _Just move one foot in front of the other_, I coached myself. I picked my right foot up, but I started to lose my balance, so I let my foot fall down again. A short huff escaped my lips, but then a surge of determination ran through me. I scooted my foot forward quickly, and, although I swayed a bit, I didn't fall over. A victorious smile crept onto my lips, and I moved my other foot forward. _Left, right, left, right._ I repeated the process until I was underneath the overhang of the motel and was no longer being pelted with rain.

There was a sound to my left, and I turned my head to see Sam walk out of a motel room. I felt my cheeks tighten and turn upwards into what I could only assume was a smile, but as I saw the look on Sam's face, my smile fell into a frown. He ran around the parking lot a bit, looking extremely confused, angry, and a maybe, a tad bit scared. After he had went around the entire parking lot, he went back inside.

_What was that about?_ I was about to go and find out when Dean burst out of the motel room, quickly followed by Sam and Cas. I didn't really like the tone of Dean's voice, so I backed into the shadows, hoping they wouldn't see me. I watched on as Sam tried, in vain, to calm Dean down. What for, I had no idea. _Wait, no, I do know_, I told myself. He was screaming about his car. _Me. _I moved my foot forward to go and tell then that I was alright, but it got caught, and I fell to the ground with a light thud.

By the time I got back up, they were already back inside. "Damn," I muttered. I walked a few steps, but stopped when I realized that I didn't know what room they were in. I tried to think back and remember, but, as it turned out, I didn't have a good memory, even though I'd only been alive for about twenty minutes. I figured the best solution was to just try every door. I would find them eventually.

I went to the door closest to me and knocked, stepping back a bit. A few moments later, a large and intimidating man with a tangled beard opened the door with a grunt, and it was then that I realized how short I really was. This man had to be more than two head taller than me. "Sorry," I muttered meekly, "I was just looking for my friends." He slammed the door in my face with another grunt, so I went to the next door.

The same kind of thing happened with the next five doors I tried: disgruntled people slamming the door in my face. But, thankfully, I found the right room. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Sammy open the door.

"Uhm... who are you?" he asked. I shouldn't have been surprised, but I almost felt a bit offended that he didn't know me. Despite my feelings, I just looked up at him and said, "Sammy, I'm the Impala." And when I say, "I looked up at him," I literally mean _**up.**_ If you thought the other guy was tall, you should see Sam compared to me. He was _at least_ a foot taller than me. He was like a freaking building.

he tilted his head like the puppy that he is, looking extremely confused. He leaned out the door and looked around the parking lot. "Did Becky tell you to do this?" he asked, sounding annoyed. "This sounds a lot like one of her... fanfictions."

I shook my head. "Well, I don't know a Becky, and I don't know what 'fanficions' are, so no." He didn't look too convinced, but he sighed, rubbed his temple, and said, "You know what, I'm not even going to question it anymore. My life is weird enough." He stepped aside to let me in, and I happily obliged.

I was glad to be out of the cold rain, and I could already feel the warmth seeping into my skin. Other than that, the first thing I noticed upon entering the room was Dean, passed out on the bed. "Dean," I gasped, and ran over to him. "Is he okay?" I asked, a bit scared. "He'll wake up in a few minutes," a deep voice said behind me, making me jump. "Cas, you scared me," I said, turning around. He tilted his head, confused. "How do you know my name?" he asked. "Because you've been in me enough for me to know your name." He looked at me strangely, but Sam looked at me even more strangely. "Oh, that sounded weird," I muttered.

"I think I should introduce myself," I said, standing up. "I'm the Impala." Castiel tilted his head even more, if that was even possible. "But..." he started slowly, "the Impala is a car. You're a human." _Now I remember why I like Cas so much. He's so innocent and dumb, it's adorable. _Sam just stood there silently, shaking his head slightly. "Nice deduction there, Sherlock," I sassed. "But I'm the Impala. I just happen to be human." Cas stared off a bit, and I could tell that he was trying to figure this out. He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off.

"Look, I don't know who did it. I don't even know why. All I know is; I'm the Impala and I'm human. Now, if you would like to investigate about how I got to this state, that would be much appreciated. Not that I don't like being human, I just miss my trunk full of weapons. It made me feel more safe. Now I'm all... squishy and soft and vulnerable." I heard a mumble behind me, and before I knew it, I had a cold gun to my back. Dean's gun.

"Who in the hell are you?" he asked quickly. " I sighed deeply, rolling my eyes dramatically. "I'm the Impala," I answered sassily. I turned around, looking at Dean. "Oh Dean," I mumbled, so glad I could finally, actually talk to him. "You have no idea how great it is to talk to you," I muttered. Dean looked past me, gun now pointed at my chest, and said, "Sam, explain to me exactly who the hell this is, or I start shooting." I held my hands up in defense, and I felt a drop of sweat trickle down my forehead. I knew he was serious.

"Woah there. No reason to get all trigger happy. I already told you who I was. Can you just chill out?" I was speaking quickly, trying to calm him down. He shook his head curtly. "No," he grunted. "I am not in the mood for this. Somebody stole my car, and now there's a little girl in my room. No, I want answers. _Real_ answers," he said, seeing that I was about to repeat myself.

I sighed heavily. "Look, as I was telling Sam, I _am_ the Impala. But I don't know how I got like this. Or why. All I know is, I was a car one minute, and the next, I'm a living, breathing human being." He didn't look convinced. I grumbled, and started searching through my pockets. I heard Dean cock his gun, and I raised my hands up. "I'm just trying to find you proof, okay. Proof that I am the Impala, alright?" He nodded to me after a moment, and I started digging into my pockets again, but more slowly this time. "Got it," I laughed, and pulled out a little army man. "See?" I said, showing it to both of them. "This has been crammed in the ashtray for years." I looked to both of them hopefully.

Dean snatched it from me and inspected it closely, finally lowering his gun. His expression changed from disbelief, to shock, then confusion all in a matter of seconds. He looked back at me, eyebrows furrowed, and remained silent for a minute. Sam took the toy soldier gently from Dean and looked at it, almost fondly. "Dean, it's the same one," Sam said quietly to his older brother. "No, it's not, Sam. She could have gotten this anywhere." He walked up to me threateningly and pointed his gun at me. "Have you been watching us?"he half shouts. I was really starting to get nervous by now. "Please... you have to believe me... You have to.."

I had all but resigned to the fact that they would never believe me, but one last idea popped into my head. "Just look, look at this," I said pleadingly. I lifted up my shirt a bit and turned so they could see my side clearly. There, tattooed onto me, were their initials. "S.W. and D.W. Your initials that you carved into me." I pulled my shirt back down and faced them. "I am the Impala. Your dad, John Winchester, bought me. He was going to get a Volkswagen bus, but Dean told him to get me instead. I remember every trip you've taken with me. Every time you would park me out in the middle of nowhere and just watch the stars. I remember every song I've ever played. I remember _everything._ _Please_."

It was silent in the room for a few minutes, but then Dean finally broke the silence. "Baby?" he asked quietly. I nodded at him, smiling. "Yes. Yes, that's my name," I half whispered back. He walked over to me slowly, his head tilted a bit. He stood there and looked me up and down for a minute, but then locked me in a hug. I hugged him back tightly, smiling. He let go and stepped back, looking at me again. "So my car turns into a person. I've now officially seen everything," he said bluntly. I nodded and smiled. "I guess you have.


End file.
